El Descenso de Mercurio
by FHix
Summary: Tras haber conocido a Luna durante su destierro, algo había cambiado en Mercurio. Sumado a que una extraña tormenta de energía le ha procurado el poder que necesitaba para controlar su planetoide, se resuelve a visitar a su amiga, a medida que su ser se va volviendo más complejo. Secuela de "El Destierro de Luna"
1. Traslación

**El Descenso de Mercurio**

…

 _Nota preliminar:_ sé que no es la historia que muchos están esperando, y tal vez no debí dejar un final abierto en un one-shot, pero bueno. Si han leído previamente "El Destierro de Luna", recordarán a Mercurio, aquel ser atrapado en un planetoide rojo. Bueno, ahora es el turno de contar su historia, pero no en paralelo al destierro, sino cuando Mercurio decide visitar a Luna.

-0-0-

 _Pienso, luego existo. Pero… ¿por cuánto?_ – René Descartes

 _Soy donde no pienso, y pienso donde no soy_ – Teoría del psicoanálisis, Lacan

 **Traslación**

-¿Quién eres tú que me hablas desde el astro que brilla sobre este planeta?

- _Yo… yo soy Luna_.

-¿Y eres Luna de quién?

 _-¿Qué? Yo no soy Luna de nadie, soy la princesa Luna, la regente de la noche en Equestria._

-Uhm ¿Y dónde es que queda esa Equestria que tú mencionas? ¿Allí abajo, donde todo se mueve de forma veloz, y aclara y oscurece todo el tiempo?

- _Emm, sí. Y la noche pertenece al período de oscuridad de la tierra, que es cuando todos se toman un descanso de las actividades del día. Este astro lleva mi nombre, porque soy quien se encarga… se encargaba de levantarlo para dar paso a la noche._

-Pero si es tu astro, y eres tú quien lo levanta, ¿por qué asimismo estás dentro? ¿Y qué es esa sombra oscura que intenta interferir desde allá?

- _Es… una historia larga. Temo que he perdido el dominio sobre mi astro._

-Oh, Selena, eso es una terrible tragedia. ¿Quién te ha hecho semejante crueldad?

- _Mi hermana Celestia, ella levanta el sol sobre Equestria._

-¿Qué es una hermana?

 _-¿No sabes lo que es una hermana? Una hermana o un hermano es alguien con quien compartes un lazo familiar, pues ambos nacen de una misma madre y de un mismo padre. Todos juntos conforman una familia. ¿No tienes familia?_

-No, no, y para mí esto que me dices es completamente nuevo. Nunca he tenido hermanos, pero nunca me he preguntado si los tengo, y nunca he tenido padres, pero tampoco me he preguntado si los tengo. Veo que tú si los tienes, porque sabes perfectamente lo que son.

- _Entonces, ¿tú eres el único que vives ahí?_

-Aquí soy yo, y no estoy más que yo, aunque deambulan por aquí las amebas que viven en el suelo. Creo que no estabas tú la última vez que pasé cerca de ti, a menos que estuvieras en letargo. Yo a veces entro en letargos, son más largos cuando cruzo la galaxia más nubosa.

-.-.-.-

-Y bueno, yo voy a tener un tiempo de sobra cerca. Pienso que tal vez podrías contarme esa larga historia de por qué has llegado ahí, si es que antes realmente no estabas.

- _¿Y cuál es tu nombre?_

-Oh, eso. Ya casi lo olvido, la verdad nunca pensé en mi nombre más que como algo que tengo sin poder usar. No tengo muchas ocasiones de compartir una conversación allá fuera, parece que todos están metidos en lo suyo. Mi nombre es Mercurio, y desconozco si pertenezco a algún sistema, o si me desvié de algún camino. Esto que me cuentas es todo nuevo para mí.

-.-.-.-

-Querida Selena ¿cuánto influyes en tu astro desde dentro? ¿Por qué no te liberas de la fuerza que te ata a la rotación de este planeta que desde mí se ve como un coloso que no necesita la protección de nadie?

 _-¿Estás diciéndome que deje a la noche sin luna? No creo que pueda hacerlo, y creo que tampoco querría._

-Temo que es eso. Tu astro es dependiente, por ello no podrías moverlo. Pero tú puedes salir de allí, ¿no?

-.-.-.-

- _Mercurio, ¿estás ahí?_

-Oh, pensé que te habías ido.

 _-¿A dónde se supone que podría ir? He estado aquí todo este tiempo. ¿Tú cuánto llevas en el planetoide rojo? Parece que mucho, ¿verdad?_

-No sé qué es el tiempo, sólo sé que todo pasa, y va quedando en el olvido. Aunque puedo recordar cualquier cosa, si me lo propongo.

 _-¿Y de casualidad recuerdas si has vivido siempre allí, o si alguna vez tuviste una vida en un planeta?_

-Temo que en eso diferimos, Selena. No recuerdo el instante preciso desde el que llevo aquí. Pero me has hecho pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez he tenido una historia como la tuya… ya empiezo a dudar. En mis letargos sueño con cosas extrañas que la mayoría no he visto en mis viajes, pero ignoro qué sean o si tienen que ver o no conmigo.

- _Lo entiendo._

-.-.-.-

-¿Selena?

 _-¿Eh?_

-Ah, estás. Temo haberte ofendido en alguna parte de la charla, pero sigo viendo tu astro y siento que sigues allí.

- _Oh, bueno…_

-.-.-.-

- _¿Qué pasa, Mercurio? ¿Por qué ya casi no me oyes?_

-Es la terrible verdad, Selena.

 _-¿Cuál verdad?_

-¿No te has dado cuenta ya? Mientras que tu astro sube y baja, manteniéndose estático en la órbita de un mismo planeta, el mío no posee conexión alguna con planeta ninguno, y está siguiendo su propio curso.

- _Eso… ¿quiere decir que te vas?_

-No porque yo quiera, te lo juro, Selena, y si yo pudiera controlar mínimamente este planetoide rojo, haría lo que fuera por mantenerme cerca de ti.

- _Uhm…_

-Era algo que sabríamos que sucedería. ¿No has prestado atención a todo lo que te he dicho? Ahora no sé a qué galaxia iré, pero es seguro que no habrá criaturas que puedan compartir tantas cosas como tú, y es probable que muchas sean más bien hostiles y rehúsen contestar a mi llamado.

- _Tal vez… tal vez lo olvidé…_

-No estés preocupada, Selena, si sigues allí para cuando yo ande de paso otra vez, siempre podremos volver a conversar. De cierto que eres una de las más gratas compañías que estos viajes cósmicos me han regalado, has despertado mucho en mí que se hallaba dormido, y no puedo estar más agradecido contigo, Selena.

- _Supongo que sí…_

-Pero si vuelves a gobernar tu reino en el mundo terrestre de abajo, no olvides enviar mis saludos cordiales a los ponis que adoran mi astro, pues ellos todavía sobreviven en el mundo, aunque temo que no puedas encontrarlos. Yo les dije que si te ven regresar, te envíen un ramo de flores de plata de luna, dicen que florecen solamente durante la oscuridad de la noche, porque nadie las ve florecer en el día.

- _Gracias. Pero, ¿qué pasa si no vuelves?_

-¿Cómo? Este planetoide es atraído por las fuerzas gravitatorias de los cuerpos celestes, por eso se va moviendo por distintos puntos del universo. El planeta que vigilas desde este firmamento posee una gran fuerza, pero eso no evita que mi astro se siga moviendo, sólo lo hace más lento de lo normal. Ojalá pudieras acompañarme, Selena, pero de eso dependen fuerzas que nosotros no podemos alterar, controlar o manipular, ellas nos someten a nosotros a estos regímenes.

- _Lo sé, pero detesto la idea de quedarme sola de nuevo. Es por fuerzas que yo no pude controlar que estoy desterrada de mi mundo, y no sé si pueda volver en algún momento, sólo puedo esperar a eso o a volverme loca y perder el control de mí._

-Eso no va a pasar, Selena. Hay muchas cosas que se ponen en equilibrio para mantener la estabilidad del universo, y créeme que siempre mantendrás la chispa dentro de ti con la que podrás volver al punto de inicio.

 _-¿Punto de inicio?_

-Claro. En el amplio abanico de galaxias todo se maneja con un ciclo circular, y pasarás por distintas fases en tu círculo, así como las paso yo.

-.-.-.-

He reproducido estos diálogos en mi pensamiento una y otra vez. Con mucho detalle. Los recuerdos de las conversaciones vienen solos, y yo no me resisto a ellos. Este ha sido mi principal medio de entretención, cuando no me encontraba en letargo. No he sido el mismo desde aquel entonces en que percibí por primera vez aquella presencia atrapada en un planetoide blanco. Tras la huella de nuestra interacción, ella ha logrado algo que ningún otro ser jamás en mi existencia: despertar nuevas sensaciones. Nuevos… _sentimientos_ , aunque pareciera que ya los hubiera sentido antes. Sin embargo, no puedo dominarlos, porque aún no he llegado a nombrarlos, dado que puedes controlar aquello a lo que has puesto nombre. El sentimiento más extraño es, precisamente, ése que me hace pensar en Selena todo el tiempo. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué clase de influencia habrá ejercido ella sobre mí para producirlo? ¿Cómo entender aquello que está más lejos de nuestra razón, eso que no puede ser tocado ni visto ni oído?

Además, este es el sentimiento que parece haber multiplicado la percepción de la soledad, y me he dado cuenta lo solitario que es este viaje por la nada y por el todo. Me he dado cuenta cuánto pesa el silencio luego de que alguien lo haya roto una vez. Añoro mucho poder volver a conversar con Selena, pero sé que falta mucho recorrido por el cosmos para llegar a su luna, siquiera a la galaxia donde gravita alrededor de aquel enorme planeta rebosante de vida. Mientras voy recorriendo la superficie carmesí de mi planetoide, pareciera que voy buscando una compañía, alguien que pueda suplir ese vacío de conversación que me embarga. Pero esos microorganismos están muy subdesarrollados como para hacerlo.

Sin dudas no he vuelto a ser el mismo desde que conocí a Selena. Su historia, sus sentimientos tan bien definidos, y el misterio de esa presencia que pretendía interferir en nuestra comunicación… Ella no es igual a ninguna de las criaturas terrestres que he observado, y puedo dar respuestas a la pregunta de qué es lo que la hace tan diferente, pero no comprendo el por qué me hizo sentir diferente a mí. ¿Qué ha cambiado en mi ser, y por qué? ¿Por qué de repente, en este plano tan llano y difuso, ilimitado, todo parece cambiar de color, transformarse tan abruptamente? Jamás habría creído que contactaría tan cercanamente a tal maravillosa criatura. No conozco con absoluto detalle todas sus formas, pero no tengo suficiente registro visual como para hacer una reconstrucción completa de su figura. Sé que es azul, un azul que contrasta con cualquier otro tono, y que en su pecho había una insignia negra con una forma blanca dentro. No poseo más que eso, y su voz grabada en mi mente, cada una de las palabras que me dirigió.

A lo largo de este viaje, me he hecho varias preguntas. Mis mecanismos cognitivos fueron increíblemente estimulados, y funcionaban con el objetivo de llegar a una conclusión concreta. La primera de todas las preguntas, aunque suene redundante, es _¿quién es realmente Selena?_ No creo saber lo suficiente de ella, no tengo la plena de seguridad de conocerla sólo a partir de lo que me ha contado de sí misma. ¿Qué hay más allá de su historia? ¿Qué será de su hermana? ¿Qué clase de seres terrestres son los que ella gobierna? ¿Por qué esos seres no fueron capaces de valorarla como debían? ¿Cuánto más durará su destierro? Estas son algunas de todas las preguntas que me he hecho, y que desde luego no puedo responder. Tan sólo si pudiera salir de este planetoide y poder averiguarlo, las emociones que se agolpan en mí por fin se calmarían. Es tan incómodo tenerlas.

Y entonces es cuando llego a la gran pregunta: _¿quién soy yo?_ ¿Quién he sido, qué habré hecho si es posible que en algún pasado indeterminado haya hecho algo que provocara que corriera el mismo destino que Selena? ¿Cómo es posible que no posea memoria de ese pasado, quién pudo habérmelo arrebatado? ¿Será cierto que puedo tener una hermana, que puedo tener una familia, que mi vida no inició con la de este planetoide? ¿Es que acaso soy… un _prisionero_? Un prisionero que ha olvidado toda su historia. ¿Será culpa de los letargos, por lo que he perdido mi memoria? Es tan extraño cuestionarse esto. Es como si, de repente, fuera un desconocido para mí mismo. ¿O será que no todos los seres del universo están atados a una estructura que los predetermina en todos los aspectos?

" _En el amplio abanico de galaxias todo se maneja con un ciclo circular_ "

No recuerdo haber dicho razón más clara en mi vida. Cada cosa producida por el universo vuelve, por lo menos una vez, a su punto de inicio. Quizá no todas las cosas posean un movimiento circular, pero la mayoría de ellas, sí. No soy capaz de describir todo el circuito que mi prisión realiza, pero puedo reconocer claramente cada nebulosa, cada galaxia, cada planeta y cada estrella que nos rodean en el camino. Les he puesto nombres, pero muy pocos tienen verdadero sentido. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de ponerle nombre a todo, además de poder dominarlo y aprehenderlo? ¿Será la búsqueda de alguna esencia profunda, que nos pueda proveer de todas las respuestas, que una vez obtenida, jamás se diluye, que es intransferible y se vuelve inmanente a todo ser?

Oh, más que nunca ansío volver a esa galaxia, volver a estar cerca de esa luna, de esa pequeña y sólida estrella nívea que encierra en su centro a Selena. Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle… Pero, ¿qué si ella ya no está ahí? ¿Qué si ha bajado ya, si ha retornado a su lugar en el planeta? ¿La habrán recibido mejor? ¿Cómo ha de estar en este momento? La posibilidad de que ella se haya ido (o de que la hayan liberado) es bastante alta. Ninguno de nosotros puede calcular con exactitud los tiempos de las fuerzas, no hay forma de predecir los caprichos del cosmos.

Sé que si eso fuera a ocurrir, entonces estas emociones no tendría remedio, y me vería condenado a vagar por siempre con estos recuerdos atormentándome una y otra vez. Eso es bastante terrible. Pero, si aún hubiera una forma en que yo pudiese descender de este planetoide, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Podría retornar de vuelta? Selena me habló de magia, ¿será que yo también tengo magia, que puedo usar magia para controlar y alterar las cosas? Si verdaderamente fuera un ser de magia, ¿qué tan lejos podría llegar? Quizá la magia tuviera que ver con esto que me ocurre. Sin dudas, es un concepto totalmente nuevo para mí. Usar magia es manipular fuerzas, energías y objetos, hay tanto que se podría hacer con esas habilidades…

¿Y si habré sido un ser mágico en otro planeta o en otra galaxia?

-.-.-.-

Esto no está bien. Hubo un impresionante fenómeno cósmico el cual mi planetoide no tuvo oportunidad de escapar, pero fue lo suficientemente sólido para resistir. Una tormenta de energía en constante ebullición, un peligroso espectáculo de colores magníficos que daban visibilidad a millones de partículas en movimiento. Lo que ocurrió, no puedo explicarlo con las palabras correctas, sólo pude sentir que mucha de energía traspasaba la atmósfera, y me envolvía, se fusionaba conmigo, era como si me hubiera estado buscando por todo el universo. Suena a locura, pero ahora siento como si fuera mucho más fuerte que antes, mucho más distinto.

Lo más notable de este suceso, de una duración por cierto muy prolongada y lenta, es la tremenda alteración del vínculo con mi planetoide, de lo que me atrapa aquí. Pero eso, sin embargo, no lo supe sino hasta tiempo después, cuando me di cuenta de que mi deseo de apurar el recorrido para volver a ver las estrellas de la galaxia de Selena, estaba acelerando el paso también del planetoide.

Aquella enorme anomalía cósmica había alterado toda mi constitución, así como algunos pensamientos y sentimientos. Me había decidido a que, si Selena había abandonado la luna para bajar por fin a su planeta, entonces yo bajaría también.

…

[Continuará…]


	2. Eclipse

**El Descenso de Mercurio**

 **Eclipse**

De repente, esta galaxia se ha hecho mucho más bella que nunca. Es como si se hubieran alterado por completo mis sentidos, provocando que aquello que había visto de la misma forma una y otra vez, ya lo viera con otros ojos. ¿O será que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de descubrir la belleza oculta de todas las cosas del Universo? ¿Qué tan restringida era mi mente antes para que sólo pueda notarlo ahora? ¿Qué tan escueto y finito era mi entendimiento, mi comprensión del mundo?

No hay respuestas. No puedo obtener esas respuestas si no es gracias a un ente exterior a mí. ¿Y qué otro ente hay exterior a mí? Absolutamente ninguno. No aquí. No ahora. Ninguna forma hay de que yo pueda deducir las respuestas correctas, la única forma es obtenerlas por mí mismo. Investigar aquello que me produce curiosidad, escarbar en su existencia y descubrir sus propiedades, sus características más fundamentales y constitutivas, desentrañar todos sus misterios y poder formalizar las leyes que lo gobiernan. Por eso necesito descender al planeta que ella gobierna, para comprender finalmente quién es ella, quién es Selena. En este momento no hay otro propósito mayor en mi vida.

El rumbo de mi planetoide ha sufrido un aceleramiento inesperado, conforme se ha acelerado mi deseo de obtener conocimiento. Proviene de una extraña fuerza que ha inyectado motivación a mi ser, y lo ha sobrecargado de una determinación tal que no me ha dejado pensar en otra cosa. No me permite distraerme del objetivo principal. Con esa motivación y esa determinación, con ellas voy dirigiéndome hacia mi fijado destino.

Pero, ¿qué se supone que haga cuando llegue, cuando al fin me posicione cerca del astro de Selena? ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Cómo podrá ella reconocerme? Dada mi cada vez mayor proximidad, he notado que la sombra de la pequeña luna ha desaparecido. Y contra todo argumento, esa es más que suficiente confirmación de que ella se ha ido, de que ella es finalmente libre. Libre y autónoma al fin, de aquella esfera blanca que la aprisionaba, libre para poder ir y venir a su antojo dentro de su mundo, en su tierra, en su sitio. ¿Por qué habré guardado la tonta esperanza de verla descender, de estar allí en el instante mismo del descenso a su planeta de origen?

¿Qué más da? Ya he llegado, ya estoy aquí otra vez, nada puede detenerme. Nada ni nadie. Me envuelve una sensación de prepotencia, de sentirme invencible, de ser capaz de conseguir todo lo que está más allá de la simple visión empírica, aquello abstracto que es totalmente intangible, imposible de ver, de medir y de calcular. Aquello que sólo puede ser asimilado dentro de la propia mente, dentro de la propia carne, que es totalmente amorfo y carece de un término único que lo designe.

¿Pero qué son todos estos desvaríos? No lo sé, una corrosiva adrenalina corre por cada uno de mis nodos, los infecta de una emoción violenta e indeterminable. Sólo quiero llegar allá, sólo quiero encontrarme con Selena.

Sin embargo hay algo más, algo que está tan fuera y a la vez tan dentro de mí. Algo que nada tiene que ver con ella. Es como… otro deseo, más oscuro, más profundo, más extraño… es el querer extenderse a otros seres, a otras criaturas, _apropiarme_ de ellos, de lo que sea suyo, imponerles mi voluntad… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué al aproximarme a este planeta, esta fuerza me quiere convencer de tomar lo que le pertenece, lo que es del dominio de otros y no mío? Me basta y me sobra con este planetoide, a pesar de lo muy vacío, silencioso e inerte que es… pero aquel planeta es mucho más vasto, lleno, estable, variopinto… ¿Y qué si quisiera explorar sus maravillas, y no sólo hacerlas mías a través del conocimiento, sino a través de la coerción…? ¡No! ¡NO! Esta no es mi naturaleza, por mucho que desconozca mis orígenes y todo lo que me ha dado el ser y el pensamiento. Selena sí existe para dominar, pero yo no. ¿De dónde viene esta tontería…?

¡Ah! ¡Quiero escapar de todo este proceso! ¡Quiero dormir otra vez, entrar en un letargo eterno si es requerido, pero ya no quiero seguir bajo el influjo de esta energía, que me gobierna cada vez más! No quiero ser el móvil de un propósito ajeno al mío, totalmente incompatible con lo q ue soy y con lo que siempre fui. Con todo esto es de notarse que aquella tremebunda tormenta cósmica ha hecho transformaciones mucho más graves de las que creí en un principio. ¿Qué será ahora de mí, poseído inexplicablemente por sensaciones y aspiraciones que nunca había tenido? ¿Será que esto es necesario para llegar a la comprensión de uno mismo, de la propia identidad, o debo atribuirlo todo al evento que desencadenó estos procesos en primer lugar?

Las fuerzas cósmicas a mi alrededor se multiplicaron, las pude sentir con un aplomo insoportable… por unos instantes, hasta que parecía asimilar su intensidad y su influencia, como si pudiera absorberlas, como si mi entidad las recibiera abiertamente para obtener de ellas una nueva energía. No obstante, ¿a qué responde esa nueva energía? No proviene de los elementos astrales que se hallan alrededor, no, sino que parecen ser irradiados (en su mayor parte) del gran planeta verde-azul, de ese coloso a cuyo servicio está el planetoide áureo de Selena. No es misterio para mí que cada planeta a lo largo de las galaxias posee una energía y unas fuerzas propias, pero sin dudas éste es de lo más especiales que hay. Increíblemente recién puedo reconocerlo.

Aquí voy, Selena, estés preparada o no.

Ni siquiera intenté contactarla, me figuraba que no habría forma de decirle "Hola" desde aquí. Desgraciadamente no sabía de ningún método para ponerla en aviso de mi presencia. A menos que pudiera reconocer mi planetoide desde allá… ¿por qué no? Si me posicionaba lo suficientemente al lado de su astro, quizá lograra enviarle un comunicado… Tonterías. No he hecho esto antes, aunque no debería perder la posibilidad de intentarlo. La imponente figura geoide se agigantaba a medida que yo iba cubriendo los kilómetros que faltaban. Parecía un camino eterno por cuanto no terminaba aún de divisar sus detalles, como si jamás fuera a alcanzarlo a pesar de que pareciera tenerlo allí, a mi altura…

Me concentré cuanto pude, evitando ser interrumpido por mis propias pulsiones, y envié una señal a Selena, o por lo menos, traté de ubicar su entidad para transmitirle mi aviso. No creo que haya funcionado, sinceramente. El vínculo no estaba debidamente establecido, y había nulas probabilidades de que sin ello fuera capaz de comunicarme con una criatura a demasiada distancia de la necesaria. Aún si Selena se diferenciaba grandemente de cualquier bestia terrestre.

Falta poco, falta poco, falta poco…

Oh, ahí está. Infinitamente blanco y carente de toda sombra, el astro de Selena. A partir de este punto, no había retorno, no había vuelta atrás. La aceleración, los impulsos violentos, el apuro por ir y… simplemente hacerme presente, pero haciendo algo más que decir "Aquí estoy"… es… confuso…

Un terrible presentimiento comenzó a latir en mi conciencia profunda, la espantosa certeza de que algo inesperado ocurriría. No podía medirlo, no podía formalizarlo en una proposición léxica. Sentí cómo perdía toda razón, cómo la fuerza, la energía, mi propia mente, se precipitaban hacia una locura inimaginable, hacia el cociente de toda la operación desatada, hacia… hacia… No… no ahora… no aquí…

El astro de Selena se alejaba de mí, conforme otro astro, brillante, cálido, cegador como una estrella, iba tomando su lugar. Ambos eran movidos por energías distintas, las cuales atraían a la de mi planetoide, pero éste se inclinaba hacia la energía de aquella colosal estrella amarilla. Era un extraño juego de tensiones, yo podía sentirlo… toda esa energía tan nueva, tan distinta, tan poderosa… ¿cómo iba a resistirme a darle la bienvenida, a dejarla ser parte de mi energía también?

Era…. Era el astro del que estaba a cargo la hermana de Selena, ella misma me lo había contado, era la causa de su disputa, era la parte del motivo de su encarcelamiento…

Ya te conocía, estrella traicionera... Te había visto, reservada, de reojo, mientras le dedicaba mi tiempo a la hermana que tú desterraste.

¡Egoísta y envidiosa estrella, que no permites que nadie opaque tu luz! ¡Egoísta y desconsiderada estrella, que fuiste capaz de encerrar a tu hermana dentro de su propia esfera celeste y no conforme con ello, te apropiaste de lo que a ella le pertenecía! Miserable eres entre las estrellas del universo, entre aquellos seres celestiales que al Cosmos dan orden…

¡Mereces que tu brillo se apague para siempre!

Con esta furia tan espontánea e impredecible, mi planetoide adquirió entonces un rumbo propio. Así como iba entregándome todo cuanto podía de la energía que le robaba a aquella esfera reina de estrellas y de vanidad, también se interponía en su camino, le plantaba frente. Mi planetoide iba cubriendo la circunferencia de ese astro tan luminoso, se convertía en su sombra y evitaba que sus rayos de amarilla luz se volcaran sobre el coloso verde –azul al cual servía…

Me empecé a sentir paulatinamente desprendido… ¿cómo describir esto, en medio de la locura, de la inconsciencia, del dominio más irracional de mi ser? ¿Cómo entender mi nuevo propósito, ante la nueva transformación que estaba sufriendo, merced al evento que había desencadenado?

Era como… ¿cómo? … me desprendía, me desprendía del planetoide, me desprendía del cuerpo esférico al que siempre había pertenecido y en el cual siempre había viajado… Esa energía… las fuerzas… me arrastraban, luchaban contra todo… el planeta parecía reclamar mi presencia, era como si mi fuerza fuera la suya… Resistí como pude, aterrado por lo que podía hacerme esa tensión, era tan parecido a la tormenta cósmica, la diferencia era que esta vez las fuerzas externas tenían las de ganar.

Hasta que, ya sin ningún dominio voluntario de mí, me dejé llevar…. Me dejé _caer_ … me sentí convertido en una misma energía, en una misma fuerza, en algo tan distinto a lo tangible, pero sin dudas corpóreo… Sentí un fuego arder conmigo, pero yo era el fuego. Un fuego que se precipitaba hacia _afuera_ , que de repente no tenía ningún vínculo con el enorme cuerpo rojo que eclipsaba a la estrella… Pero eso no era cierto. No era cierto que el enlace ya no existía, sólo se había vuelto delgado, delgado, delgado… como un hilo invisible que nadie podía cortar… un hilo que me seguía en mi veloz vuelo descendiente…

Voy cayendo, y no puedo ver nada… no puedo ver cómo caigo… no hacia dónde… ni cómo voy a aterrizar… ¿voy a aterrizar?... ¿qué es…? …¿Qué es esta influencia nueva…? Es tan externa, tan ajena, tan sensible…tan mágica… tan trágica…

Tanto vivido en un solo segundo… siento tener otra conciencia… me siento otro… ¿qué soy ahora?


	3. Eclipse, parte 2

**El Descenso de Mercurio**

 **Eclipse, parte 2** __

 _¿Qué es este lugar?_

 _No tengo mucha memoria de lo que ha sucedido antes de llegar aquí. Desconozco el por qué. Mi mente es un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos que no cesan de bullir. Lo único cierto… es el_ dolor. _Es la sensación de que cada fibra de este cuerpo fuera violentada por una fuerza invisible y cruel. ¿Y qué es este cuerpo? Se siente como una prisión de carne, se siente como si nunca antes hubiera tenido esta compleja formación de huesos y tejidos. Quizá habré permanecido demasiado tiempo en una forma etérea y amorfa, sin volumen ni consistencia, pero la duda es si siempre he sido así o si ya tenía un cuerpo antes. Lo que queda en el medio es saber por qué pasé de un estado a otro._

 _Lo seguro es que este cuerpo duele, creando infinidad de sensaciones de las que no tengo registros en mi memoria. Tampoco puedo recordar con exactitud quién era o qué hacía o qué iba a hacer aquí. Tenía la impresión de haber caído en una laguna de olvido. Quizá los recuerdos vuelvan por sí solos, o nunca lo hagan. Espero que éste sea sólo un lapso, es difícil seguir adelante sin conocer qué camino se venía recorriendo._

 _Todo alrededor de mí arde envuelto en llamas. Aún estoy parado en una depresión en el suelo, e intuyo que aquí habré caído. Al salir entonces de este superficial hoyo, puedo contemplar que me rodean unas extrañas formaciones, sostenidas por gruesos cilindros irregulares, de los que emergen ramificaciones cubiertas de filamentos verdes. No parecen ser formas de vida móviles_ Árboles. _Los he visto en otros lugares, y sé que se agrupan en_ bosques _._

 _Entonces, estoy en un "bosque". Y con mi caída le he hecho daño, el fuego está consumiendo una parte de él. Ese calor no me afecta, más bien es reconfortante. Quiero seguir avanzando para conocer el resto del lugar. El tacto de mis… cascos, con el suelo fue al principio un poco doloroso, pero a medida que continuaba dando un paso detrás de otro, se aliviaba, como si sólo necesitara ejercitar cada uno de estos cuatro miembros para que se acostumbraran al movimiento. Me adentré en la espesura, abandonando así el sitio en el que había despertado, pues quedarme allí no lo sentía tan seguro como partir, lo sabía por una certeza indescriptible._

 _El bosque me deleitaba con todo el conjunto de sonidos que producía. Pero estos ruidos no pertenecían al bosque sino a sus habitantes. Podía percibir la presencia de muchas criaturas a lo largo y ancho, podía percibir que poseían espíritus hostiles y poco racionales, por lo que más conveniente sería mantener distancia de ellos. Tenía una vaga idea de sus características, y este conocimiento también parecía ajeno a mi memoria. Era como si estuviera conectado a otra consciencia, proveedora de los saberes necesarios para transitar este nuevo mundo. Eso sonaba plausible y a la vez absurdo, nadie puede apoderarse de la estructura mental de otro ser. Quizá sólo se tratara de un vínculo inorgánico, algo que puede explicarse de otra forma._

 _Una extraña emanación de energía me indicaba qué dirección tomar. Parecía querer llevarme a un sitio específico, no sé por qué. Pero si eso era capaz de ayudarme a entender qué estaba ocurriendo, para resolver las dudas que se producían en mi mente, entonces iría allá, y descubriría su misterio._

 _En un momento me topé con una corriente de agua que me impedía el paso al otro lado. Aquella superficie cristalina, líquida y en continuo discurrir se presentó como una maravilla a mis ojos, y al mismo tiempo le temí. Introduje una de mis extremidades apenas superficialmente, y el extremo pronto se volvió tan frío que debí retirarlo por el pavor de esta nueva sensación. Con esto, estaba seguro de que debía evitar tener contacto con el_ agua _para pasar al otro lado. ¿Pero cómo lograrlo?_

 _No conocía al cien por ciento mis capacidades físicas como para intentar una maniobra. Pensé en rodear esa extensión, en caminar por el borde hasta hallar el sitio en donde tuviera fin o donde algún accidente del terreno me permitiera evadir esa serpiente de agua. Mi objetivo se encontraba hacia la derecha del arroyo, por eso viré en esa dirección._

 _Tras un rato de marcha, me había alejado del curso de agua._

 _Venía pensando en mi condición tan distraído que no alcancé a detectar a la criatura que saltó frente a mí, con la disposición de atacarme. Su cabeza estaba rodeada por una espesura de pelo de un color mucho más oscuro que su pelaje, tenía una mirada feroz y gruñía de forma intimidante. Su cola contrastaba en color y forma, terminando en un puntiagudo aguijón, y poseía grandes alas. Lo examiné con detenimiento._ Mantícora _._

 _No le tenía miedo al ser, sólo me preocupaba la forma en que me defendería de éste. Mi inexperiencia podía ser fatal. No obstante, cuando la mantícora saltó para atacarme, quiso el azar que yo reaccionara de una forma distinta. Sobre mi cabeza tenía una rara formación resistente y delgada, un_ cuerno _, del que emergió un poderoso rayo de energía que al golpear al monstruo lo hizo retroceder, haciéndolo aullar pues le había quemado el pecho. Fue algo espectacular, pero no había tiempo de deleitarse por lo ocurrido. Aún mi contrincante no estaba vencido._

 _Necesitaba estar seguro de cómo funcionaba esto._ **Magia**. _Ése era el concepto de lo que había hecho con mi cuerno. Traté de concentrarme y de hacer fluir mi "magia". Era sin dudas la sensación más grata de todas cuantas había tenido desde que despertara horas atrás. La criatura del bosque ya se había levantado y repuesto del ataque, y se disponía a darme pelea otra vez. Rodeándome, quiso atacarme por el costado, evadiendo algunos de los rayos que yo le lanzaba. Alzó vuelo y con una embestida por aire extendió sus garras hacia mi rostro, más ninguna llegó a tocarlo, ya que sin querer yo había puesto a mi alrededor una especie de barrera mágica, justamente pensando en protegerme._

 _Un nuevo instinto comenzaba a latir dentro de mí. Veía a la mantícora como un sujeto de amenaza e incertidumbre, por eso tuve la fuerte inclinación de hacerle mucho daño. Lentamente me invadía la ira. Descubrí que con mi capacidad mágica recién activada, podía transportarme a otro sitio, lejos de mi oponente. Haciendo esto, lo tomé por sorpresa, y echándome a correr hacia él le propiné otra descarga de magia, la cual lo hirió mucho más. También usé mis extremidades para propinarle coces, hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo, aún vivo pero sin voluntad de rendirse._

 _No importaba qué tan fuerte fuera esta criatura, yo era superior porque con este poder podía atacar y defenderme sin poner mi cuerpo en riesgo. Ser consciente de esto me llenaba de un placer increíble, de una enorme satisfacción. Todavía no llegaba a procesar con exactitud todo lo que había hecho, sólo había actuado por mero instinto de supervivencia. También agradecía disponer de información para medir las variables del enfrentamiento._

 _Pero no era suficiente. No me era suficiente ver caída a la mantícora. Algo más pulsaba, algo de índole salvaje, que gobernó mi mente, un extraño deseo de ver arder al monstruo, de envolverlo en llamas por su atrevimiento de atacarme. No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que los gritos… los gritos desesperados del desafortunado ser me sacaron del trance…_

 _Contemplé el cuerpo casi todo chamuscado, cuya piel estaba llena de ampollas y había perdido casi todo el pelo, y despedía un olor desagradable. La criatura gemía sin prestar atención a nada más que a su dolor, pero intentando arrastrarse, alejarse de mí. Percibí su miedo, su desesperación. De repente toda la satisfacción y la prepotencia que surgieron en mí desaparecieron, para dejar lugar a un amargo arrepentimiento, a un desagrado contra mi propio ser por esa crueldad injustificada._

-.-.-.-.-

 _Abandoné a la bestia del bosque. No me correspondía hacer nada._

 _Continuando mi camino, arribé a un amplio terreno abierto, frente a mí se abría un gran vacío, y en medio de éste, se erguía una construcción muy peculiar. No pertenecía a nada de lo que fuera capaz de crecer aquí, probablemente fuera obra de las criaturas de esta tierra. Pensé que se hallarían allí dentro, pero el aspecto en general daba la impresión de hallarse completamente abandonado._

Castillo. Ruinas. _Estas palabras surgieron en mi mente, producto de ese anexo en mi inconsciente, como un discreto espíritu oculto que me daba las instrucciones para continuar mi camino. Debía cruzar el abismo, y el único medio era un_ "puente" _nada seguro a primera vista. Examiné la gran grieta. No era demasiado ancha ni imposible de saltar, con la fuerza adecuada. Tras mi lucha con el monstruo, había cobrado una gran confianza en mí mismo, y tenía la seguridad de que era perfectamente capaz de saltar al otro lado._

 _Entonces, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, concentrándome lo mayor posible en el acto que iba a ejecutar. No podía dejar que me venciera el temor. Cerré mis ojos e inspiré profundo. Los abrí y me eché a la carrera. El vértigo de la velocidad se sumó a la lista de las sensaciones increíbles. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera mi objetivo. Cuando estuve por pisar el borde, salté. En ese mismo instante, di mayor impulso a mis cascos traseros con ayuda de mi magia… ¡Ah, no puedo elegir las palabras más adecuadas para explicar lo sorprendente y lo vigorizante que fue realizar este gran esfuerzo! Caí con éxito en la otra orilla, mis cuatro extremidades hicieron retumbar el suelo al aterrizar, tanto que un dolor paralizante recorrió hasta el más ínfimo nervio de mi médula._

 _Permanecí allí, respirando con dificultad, agitado y nervioso por la hazaña cumplida._

 _La intensidad de la energía que emanaban estas ruinas se había multiplicado, y alteraba toda mi compostura. Era como un constante mareo. De repente no me sentía yo, y a medida que mis cascos me llevaban al interior de la estructura, como si tuvieran una voluntad propia, cada vez más me invadía el enajenamiento._

 _¿Cómo explicar lo que ocurrió allí con palabras exactas, claras, precisas? ¿Cómo entender la asombrosa serie de visiones que tuve al llegar a determinado sitio de esa vieja construcción? Lo cierto es que aquello me producía una curiosidad inconmensurable. A pesar de que en ciertos instantes me sentía como si ya hubiera estado allí, lo cual era imposible porque era la primera vez que pisaba el lugar, las imágenes instantáneas e inmediatas que aparecían y desaparecían ante mis ojos me producían la impresión contraria. Estas paredes alguna vez fueron majestuosas, todo este lugar alguna vez fue el hogar de dos nobles y bellas criaturas… pero la que aparecía frente a mí, no era igual de feliz ni igual de noble aunque con una belleza terrible. Luces y sombras alteraban todo el escenario, la veía ya de una forma, ya de otra. Con furia parecía gritarme a mí y al mismo tiempo a alguien más, a un tercero que no era yo, pero sin embargo nadie había más que yo aquí. E inexplicablemente, mientras la veía me llenaba de pesar y de tristeza, y yo quería agradarle, y la sentía como si antes ya le hubiese conocido, pero no podía entender por qué. Tampoco yo comprendía por qué no respondía a lo que yo le decía, y hablaba cosas que yo no entendía, las que sentía conocer pero no eran mías._

 _¿Será que estoy viendo las memorias que han quedado guardadas en estos muros?_

" _ **Sólo una... habrá en Equestria…**_ _"_

 _Esto dicho impactó fuertemente en mi cabeza. Aquella fuerza estaba enloqueciéndome, sólo quería salir de allí. Me retiré en la medida en que pude controlar todas las pulsaciones que generaba aquella energía, que parecía haberse introducido en mí, fundiéndose con mi esencia, siendo asimilada por mi propia energía. Todo mi ser era un caos por cuanto me debatía entre irme de allí o quedarme a descubrir cada misterio que envolvía lo que me estaba ocurriendo._

 _No obstante, mi camino de retirada continuó, hasta haber salido al exterior. Otra nueva fuerza se me revelaba, pues algo nuevo procesaba mi psique, entre los muchos intentos de recuperar mi memoria anterior. De acordarme qué hacía yo antes de caer en ese agujero, de despertarme aquí en este bosque, con todas estas criaturas y todo esto que ocurría sin que pudiera razonarlo adecuadamente. Pero entonces, sin saber cuál era, por ahora, mi identidad y mi procedencia, antes me preguntaba: ¿cuál es mi propósito? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, y qué es lo que se requiere que yo haga? Las alucinaciones tenidas en las ruinas… me habían querido decir que estoy aquí porque algo debo hacer, más no sé qué._

" _¿Cuál es mi propósito?" me dije, y habiendo mantenido mi vista fija en el suelo, estando ya fuera del todo, alcé mi rostro y vi al_ "cielo". _Allí… allí, presidiendo toda la extensión roja que rodeaba el bosque y todo alrededor del bosque, sostenida fijamente había una enorme esfera oscura, de tonos rojizos, y envuelta en un halo de rayos rojos, allí reconocí a mi astro. Reconocí sin querer que yo era el señor de esa esfera, y que por alguna razón que todavía me vedaba el misterio de mi inconsciente, me había separado, escindido de ella, para buscar aquí, en un enorme cuerpo celeste mucho más majestuoso y complejo que aquél en el que yo vivía, lo que fuera que creía mi propósito._

" _Mi propósito…"_

 _La fuerza huésped y mi energía natural entonces parecieron fundirse en una, abundando mi ánimo en determinación. Buscaba aquí algo que no tenía allí, pero tampoco habría de deslindarme de ese planetoide. Su luz mortecina y opaca, refulgente y cálida, esparciéndose sobre toda la superficie de ese planeta… eso sentía que quería, que todos lo apreciaran, que todos lo adoraran, que fuera la única_ stella matter _regente de ese mundo. Era como un deseo tan ajeno pero tan mío, que no sabía qué pensar._

"… _conquistar Equestria"_

 _Algo dentro de mí se revolvía, como si ese no fuera mi propósito, como si aquello que era objeto de mi verdadera búsqueda estuviera más allá. Sin embargo, por fin fui capaz de recordar algo anterior a todo esto, y eran las pequeñas criaturas de este planeta que rendían culto a mí y a mi astro. Aun sin comprender a la perfección lo que esto significaba, sentía que debía gobernar para ellos, que por muchas centurias habían permanecido en el aislamiento. Debía darles la libertad de abrirse a este mundo, de formar parte más activa de su sistema. Debía buscarlos e iniciar su camino a la vida más próspera. Mi razón volaba e iba más rápido que nunca. Así este propósito era lo más elevado de todo cuanto he deliberado. Me sentía con el poder, el ánimo y la voluntad de hacerlo, por muchas dudas que tuviese. Mas hallar a mis terrestres adoradores significaba la posibilidad de solucionar toda incógnita hasta ahora planteada._

" _Mi propósito es conquistar Equestria…"_


	4. Choque, parte 1

**Choque, parte 1**

*Notas de Star Swirl el Barbado acerca de la cosmovisión de las antiguas civilizaciones que poblaron las tierras ecuestrianas.

*El _androceo_ del sol*

"Siempre me fascinó estudiar la cultura de pueblos mucho más antiguos que el nuestro. Explorar el pasado de nuestras raíces, conocer qué pensamientos poblaban la mente de aquellos que vivieron antes que nosotros, aquellos que sentaron las bases de lo que sería nuestra sociedad, que dejarían un importante legado a estas generaciones. He tenido la suerte de visitar las lejanas ruinas de Marecenas, y las de Akatenas, con su impresionante acrópolis situado en el monte más alto de su península, en cuya punta se encuentra lo que yo considero la estatua más antigua del mundo. La que, a mi parecer, retrata al primer alicornio que existió, y esto lo digo con la autoridad que me dan mis largos años de estudio de las civilizaciones pre-ecuestrianas.

"Es increíble la cantidad de huellas de la antigüedad que hallamos en este suelo al mudarnos; apenas son la punta del iceberg de las magníficas comunidades que vivieron y desaparecieron aquí, perdidas en la memoria de Cronos. A este respecto, Clover teoriza que anteriormente había un fuerte patriarcado, que a pesar de su progreso intelectual y cultural, en gran parte era muy belicoso y violento, y que posiblemente esos rasgos hayan hecho que mucho de esos pueblos entraran en una sangrienta guerra por el poder, o que desataron la ira de los dioses y por tanto éstos los castigaron con un terrible cataclismo. Aunque ella prefiere hablar de un cataclismo que se haya producido de forma natural por la propia tierra. Quizá por eso, pocas especies civilizadas son las que sobreviven hoy en día, se sabe que, además de las razas ponis, la de los grifos data de muchos milenios atrás, lo mismo que la de las cebras.

"Una de las características más destacables de Marecenas y de Akatenas son sus concepciones sobre el universo y todo lo que lo conforma, así como el origen de las estrellas y los planetas. Es fascinante interpretar sus descripciones sobre el movimiento de los astros y su incidencia sobre la tierra, relacionada al paso de las estaciones y de los años. Eso sí, no ha sido sencillo traducir los manuscritos que hallamos en las ruinas e interpretar su sentido, o más bien sentidos, ha sido un trabajo arduo.

[…]

"Lo que me ha sorprendido sobremanera es su teoría sobre las estrellas. Para nosotros el término es femenino, siempre hablamos de _la_ estrella, pero es una constante en los primigenios filósofos referirse a ellas en masculino, y en otros casos en femenino, pues varía con la palabra que utilicen para denominarlas. Esto no es algo arbitrario, ya que está fundamentado en la teoría que mencioné más arriba. Para ellos, las estrellas, los astros, tienen un ανδρισμός, un lado masculino, o _androceo_ , y al mismo tiempo poseen un θηλυκός, un lado femenino, o _gineceo_. En Akatenas se habla de los cuerpos celestes en general, en Marecenas sólo lo aplican a las estrellas. En la antigüedad los sabios akatenienses daban los dos géneros a las esferas cósmicas por su posición superior, y además se las vinculaba a divinidades hermafroditas porque regían tanto a machos como hembras y conocían profundamente sus deseos, pasiones, etc. Tanto machos como hembras estaban sujetos a los designios del orden superior, por ende representaban ambas caras de la vida mortal. De aquí nace la idea de dioses/as _andróginos_ , ya que en las pocas representaciones pictóricas que han llegado hasta nuestros días muestran seres cuyo sexo no se puede determinar.

"Pero hay más. En Marecenas, _androceo_ y _gineceo_ tienen sus correlativos con lo que han llamado βίαιο πνεύμα, el espíritu violento, y ειρηνικό πνεύμα, el espíritu pacífico. Estas ciudades definían tajante y rigurosamente lo que correspondía a cada género: lo masculino estaba impregnado de violencia y agresividad, pero también de lógica y razón, el móvil del alma masculina es la razón; lo femenino se asocia a lo sentimental, a lo pacífico, a lo dulce, a lo suave, a lo bello, el móvil del alma femenina es la pasión. A raíz de esto se encuentran obvias diferencias con la sociedad actual, ya que bien sabemos que sementales y yeguas no son como los que vivían en estas ancianas ciudades, que mantenían un estricto control sobre sus habitantes.

"Entonces, planetas y estrellas son tan masculinos como femeninos porque reflejan la cualidades de ambos géneros, y por todo lo ya dicho. Los astrónomos akatenienses explicaban que ya los astros nacían así, pero en el caso de las estrellas hacen un paréntesis importante con respecto a ciertos fenómenos, lo que los diferencia de los marecénicos. Creían que las estrellas podían sufrir un διαίρεση, una división de su _androceo_ y su _gineceo_. La explicación es un poco intrincada, pero las rústicas ilustraciones me han ayudado a comprenderla. Los akatenienses hablaban de un tipo especial de estrellas, que nacían con una bipolaridad inestable, ya que uno de sus espíritus pretendía ser más fuerte que el otro o imponérsele, y por ello se producía una gran escisión en la esfera, dando origen a otras dos, un _solem_ y un _moles_. En _solem_ permanecía el _gineceo_ , por eso adquiría un brillo deslumbrante, mientras que _moles_ conservaba el _androceo_ , volviéndose completamente opaco. Ambas partes, una vez separadas, se alejaban, más bien era el _moles_ el que se alejaba, porque toda la fuerza gravitacional se la quedaba el _solem_ , y esto era lo que hacía que se conformara como núcleo alrededor del cual empezaban a girar unos cuantos planetas.

"Es decir, que así nació el Sol, según los astrónomos de Akatenas. Actualmente sería muy difícil comprobar que su teoría fuese cierta, pero no significa que no se le pueda otorgar un cierto valor de verdad. Cada determinado período, hemos observado a una estrella roja que se posiciona exactamente por debajo del sol, o por arriba, y es curioso que sólo se la puede ver por la incidencia de la luz solar en ella. Los akatenienses postulaban que ése era el _molem_ desprendido del sol, que regresaba cada tanto como si viniera a comprobar cómo se encontraba su _gineceo_ …

[…]

"…esa comunidad aislada de ponis es conocida como el Séquito del Sol Rojo, como lo llaman los de Akatenas, mientras que en Marecenas se los conoce como Seguidores de la Estrella Carmesí. No he podido recoger muchos datos de esta comunidad, porque son ponis muy celosos de sus tierras y con razón, pues ellos no prestan respeto al sol y a la luna y saben que los extranjeros sí. Aunque sí encontré un fragmento anónimo de un filósofo marecénico que relata la siguiente profecía: _cuando la estrella roja eclipse a la amarilla, ellas engendrarán al nuevo orden del mundo_ […]"

-0-0-0-0-

 _He salido algo desorientado de las ruinas, pero con una firme decisión._

 _A cada paso que daba sentía que conocía más el camino, el bosque, como si ya hubiera estado allí. Es difícil entenderlo. Pero así era mejor. Una vez que me retire de esta frondosidad verde y me encuentre con mi pueblo seguidor, habré de prepararme para mi conquista._

 _Sin embargo, hay una parte de mí que no se siente cómoda con esta idea._

 _Hallé un sendero por el que me conduje fuera del bosque, y a partir de allí se dio una cadena incesante de acontecimientos, relacionados a mis primeros encuentros con los terrestres. Al principio, me topé en el camino con una criatura muy distinta de la "mantícora". Era mucho más pequeña y caminaba sobre cuatro extremidades, al igual que yo, pero todo su cuerpo presentaba curiosas rayas blancas y negras, y sus ojos azules adquirían un aire diferente al que había visto en mi anterior oponente._ Cebra. _Nuevamente el lexicón anexo a mi mente me brindaba una palabra con la que dirigirme a una criatura de este mundo. Sobre su lomo llevaba unas alforjas con hierbas, y venía en dirección opuesta a mí._

 _Reconocí el temor en su mirada, a pesar de la prudente distancia que mantenía de mí. Permanecía boquiabierta, pero pronto adoptó una postura más firme, pensando con cuidado su forma de proceder ante mi presencia. No tenía motivos para atacarla, pues no representaba ninguna amenaza, por sus características. Estuve a punto de poder indagar en su mente, pero repentinamente volvió sobre sus pasos para echarse al galope._

" _Espera…"_

 _La persecución se inició de inmediato, y hubiera alcanzado a la cebra de no haber sido por mi falta de habilidad con el trote. No obstante, tras algunos tropezones pude dominar excelentemente mis movimientos. Además debía agradecerle a la cebra el haberme mostrado la dirección que debía seguir para arribar a un nuevo escenario, y así continuar mi exploración en busca del camino que me lleve a mis seguidores._

 _Había un gran establecimiento fuera del bosque. El desborde sufrido anteriormente me proporcionó una increíble cantidad de información acerca de este conjunto de viviendas y sus pobladores, y sabía que debía llamarlo "Ponyville". Aquí se encontraba un conglomerado de las tres especies equinas que reinaban en la tierra: terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, descubriendo así que yo era de esta última raza, o más bien, que mi cuerpo se había constituido con base en la fisonomía de estos seres, pero aún así se sentía extraño. ¿Realmente era esta mi verdadera forma? ¿Podría adquirir otra si quisiera?_

 _Hubiera iniciado otro de mis monólogos acerca de esta incógnita, mas debí dejarlo para otro momento. A mí corrieron seis ponis, de las cuales cada dos representaban una especie distinta, con excepción de una unicornio que además poseía alas. Era una_ alicornio. _Cada una de ellas emanaba un aura diferente, algo que las hacía resaltar sobre el resto. Noté que venían a confrontarme, por sus semblantes decididos, a excepción de una, que se había echado a temblar en el suelo._

 _Sentimientos contradictorios dilataron mi reacción, porque sin saber a ciencia cierta quiénes eran estas hembras, les tenía rechazo y ¿afecto? al mismo tiempo. No puedo explicarlo. Los impulsos violentos regresaron con más virulencia que con la mantícora, y me sentía más seguro en el uso de mis poderes como para hacerles frente. Además, eran claras sus intenciones, y hubiera tomado la primera ofensiva de no ser porque algo me retenía, como si en el fondo no debiera o no quisiera hacerles daño._

 _La alicornio lavanda me dirigió algunas palabras, intercaladas con órdenes que les daba a las otras. Ella quería saber mi identidad y mi propósito, y no iba a responderle porque aún no sé quién soy y porque mi propósito no les concernía en verdad. Sin embargo, quería hablarles pero mis palabras no eran accesibles para ellas. De alguna forma, no hablaba su mismo idioma._

 _La pegaso azul, la más impaciente por comenzar el combate, abrió sus alas y decidió embestirme sin obedecer a su líder. Ésta, más que enojarse por la falta cometida, la siguió, al igual que el resto. Evidentemente no se podía ser amigo, no quedaba más opción que dar pelea._

 _Me desplacé de mi lugar para ponerme a resguardo de su ataque. Debo decirlo, fue un enfrentamiento entretenido. Cada poni desplegaba diferentes y curiosas estrategias de combate, la una con su vuelo ejecutaba increíbles destrezas, la otra, con la fuerza de sus cascos y su lazo, no se le quedaba atrás, otra era capaz de sacar un ancho cilindro el cual lanzaba partículas de colores, a mi gusto un ataque muy ineficiente. La que más sorprendía sin embargo era la alicornio, conocedora de hechizos a los que me costaba esquivar, por las intromisiones de las demás. Hasta el momento yo me encargaba de evitar sus ataques, saltando de un sitio a otro del asentamiento, provocando destrozos allí, usando mis poderes mágicos para contrarrestar los de las ponis._

 _Ellas parecían ser las protectoras del pueblo, pero sin embargo algo dentro de mí me indicaba que eso era un error, como si debiera esperar que fuera otro tipo de equinos quienes cumplieran ese papel. No tenían el aspecto de ser verdaderas guerreras, mas no podía comprobarlo ya que es la primera vez que desciendo a un planeta._

 _Mi gran inconveniente para dejarlas fuera de pelea era eso que mermaba el grado de mis ataques, ese contradictorio sentimiento. La rosada de crines disparatadas llenó el suelo de una sustancia pegajosa, que me dificultó galopar, mientras la pegaso de crines coloridas velozmente me propinó una coz, dejándome algo aturdido. La que llevaba un raro objeto sobre su cabeza enlazó mis cascos, causando que me arrodillara. Había dos que no eran capaces de hacer mucho. Esta vez probé un nuevo tipo de ataque, formando con mi magia un campo de fuerza que repelió a mis oponentes. No las lanzó muy lejos, y éstas no demoraron demasiado en levantarse. Para ser criaturas con un aspecto tan frágil, mostraban una interesante resistencia, y no estaban dispuestas a rendirse ni mucho menos se intimidaban por mí._

 _Efectué algunos hechizos con esferas de fuego, iniciando incendios con la esperanza de obligarlas a retroceder con paredes de altas llamas. Sentía por ese elemento ígneo una obsesión muy grande, de modo que cada ofensiva llevaba una carga de fuego o adquiría alguna de sus características. Me fascinaba ver las flamas crepitando y alzándose al cielo, enrojecido por la presencia de mi astro, emitiendo chispas que se dispersaban unos metros más arriba._

 _No obstante, el enfrentamiento me mantenía ocupado, y comenzaba a irritarme un poco. Por eso ensayé una ofensiva más fuerte, estampando mis cascos delanteros contra el suelo, provocando que se formara una ola de tierra que lo cubrió todo. Sólo quedó la potranca color lavanda, sostenida en la altura por el aleteo de sus alas, y ya furiosa, cargó su cuerno con una importante cantidad de energía y la apuntó hacia mí. Inmediatamente convoqué un escudo para repeler su rayo, el cual ella mantuvo un tiempo más prolongado del que hubiera creído._

 _Yo ya estaba cansado por todo el esfuerzo invertido en la pelea, por lo que la fuerza de la poni, al ser retenida por mi escudo, me arrastraba hacia atrás. Eso significa que o me ladeaba rápidamente hacia un costado, o sería golpeado por el rayo cuando éste atravesara mi defensa mágica. Pensé en aquellos que me aguardaban y anhelaban mi presencia. No debía dejarme vencer si yo era realmente leal a ellos, y si tal era así, debía obligar a mi voluntad a ser más fuerte, a pesar de que eso implicara dañar a esta poni._

 _Entonces una manifestación inesperada vino a ayudarme, y fue cuando presentí que mis seguidores me invocaban, completamente conscientes de mi llegada. Su fuerza espiritual mancomunada llegaba hasta mí, como una conexión extraordinaria, la cual me inspiraba aún más presentarme ante ellos. De este modo toda la magia fluyó en mí, envolviéndome y desprendiéndome, sobrepasando a la energía enemiga. Desde lejos oí una especie de chillidos mientras el proceso llegaba a su auge, y volví a sentir esa impresión de desarraigo de la realidad._

 _Fue cuestión de segundos que semejaron mucho más, y al despertar, me descubrí en un lugar sumamente distinto del que había estado. Me hallaba parado sobre una elevación en un rocoso suelo, desde el cual pude apreciar a la única comunidad de este planeta que me había sido fiel en largas centurias. El ambiente era agradablemente cálido y rústico, los resplandores rojos del firmamento se lucían en las decoraciones de las casas y las calles, todo lleno de un trabajado arte alusivo a mi planetoide y a mí; muestras de una memoria guardada por siglos. Toda la población allí congregada volvió sus ojos a mí, maravillados y expectantes, callados y sumisos, esperando a la menor señal del líder, o mía._

 _Había conseguido con éxito mi primera meta._


	5. Choque, parte 2

**Choque, parte 2**

Aquella madrugada, la alicornio milenaria se levantó con una extraña sensación general. Tocaba levantar el sol como todos los días desde hacía centurias, pero ahora era su hermana quien se encargaba de bajar la luna. Y estaba feliz de que fuera así, de que volviera a ser como hacía tiempo.

Al salir al balcón real, donde ya la esperaba la alicornio nocturna, mirando el cielo de reojo notó a la "estrella roja", moviéndose inusualmente. La observaba con fruición cada cierta cantidad de años. Sabía que era un cuerpo celeste errante y misterioso, que se posicionaba con exactitud respecto al sol, _su_ sol. Era un fenómeno que siempre le producía curiosidad, aunque no siempre dispusiera de un rato para examinarlo, y por eso dejaba esa tarea a los astrónomos reales. Le daba cierto recelo ver al astro rojo tan cerca del sol, probablemente por lo que Starswirl el Barbado le había enseñado sobre las antiguas teorías cósmicas de Akatenas y Marecenas. A veces Celestia se preguntaba si era cierto, después de todo la _stella mater_ de su reino era muchísimo más antigua que ella. Su principal pregunta era, ¿realmente existían los _solem_ y los _moles_? ¿Qué pasaría si se reencontraran? ¿Podrían volver a fundirse en una única esfera cósmica?

¿O eso desencadenaría un cataclismo?

Las Hermanas Reales se saludaron y cada una procedió a realizar su labor, encendiendo su cuerno y canalizando su energía hacia el objetivo que les correspondía. Los colores del cielo cambiaban conforme la luna descendía por la línea del horizonte y el sol se alzaba hacia el cenit. Pese a que cada doce horas realizaban ese mismo movimiento, jamás perdía la solemnidad. Sin embargo, en aquella jornada aparecería un imprevisto poco común.

Celestia estaba muy concentrada, pero era muy tarde para cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba alterando el ascenso de su astro. Velozmente, el planetoide rojo se alineaba con el sol, y en pocos minutos había adquirido un tamaño considerable, siendo que antes se veía apenas como un grano de arena, como un punto que deja una pluma apoyada en un pergamino, quizá un poco más. Aquello produjo una súbita fascinación sobre la yegua alada, quien por mucho que Luna le advirtiera que bajara el sol, que hiciera lo posible por impedir que los orbes se tocaran, no podía ejercer ningún control sobre la energía que la unía a su astro.

Para cuando el sol se detenía, la estrella carmesí ya estaba casi cubriéndolo. El azul del cielo se tornó paulatinamente en escarlata. Y fue en ese momento que Celestia pudo reaccionar. En su rostro se reflejó la desesperación que sentía, la impotencia. Había una fuerza más allá de su propia voluntad que le impedía moverse. Empezó a temblar. Su magia, siempre de un dorado diáfano, se oscurecía, mientras su crin se prendía en llamas. Sentía un calor impresionante, y una extraña ira la invadía por completo. Extendió sus alas, parecía prepararse para algo…

Entonces, los dos astros finalmente eclipsaron. Dos sendos rayos ígneos descendieron a la tierra, para asombro y terror de todo aquel que se hubiera detenido a observar el terrible eclipse. Pronto se oyeron gritos. Unos de los rayos descendió en picada hacia el Bosque Everfree, y el otro fue a dar directamente a la princesa Celestia. El impacto fue tal que el balcón se resquebrajó, y la princesa Luna se vio obligada a alzar vuelo para no perder el equilibrio. Gritó el nombre de su hermana, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Sólo sabía que eso significaba un ataque a Equestria, mas las circunstancias eran muy confusas.

¿No era ése el planetoide de Mercurio?

Hubo un bramido y del polvo surgió un brillo antinatural. Era Celestia, imbuida de un aura dorada aunque oscura. Su expresión había cambiado, su melena era fuego en constante flameo. Pero lo que más asustaba a la yegua de la noche era la iracunda mirada de su hermana, como si estuviera fuera de sí. Luna intentó hablarle, pero la princesa del sol, como toda respuesta, la atacó, y apenas tuvo unos segundos para invocar un escudo. Sin embargo, esa protección mágica no pudo repeler la fuerza de la ofensiva, y la alicornio fue a parar contra los muros de una torre cercana. Su cuerpo no alcanzó a atravesar la pared. Confundida, tosiendo por el polvo y sin poder ver mucho a causa de éste, Luna sintió un ligero dolor en las alas y los flancos. Pudo oír a la Guardia Real presentándose en la escena, y a los soldados gritándose órdenes, sin saber qué hacer.

Haciendo acopio de fuerza y voluntad, aún sin saber qué ocurría con Celestia pero consciente del peligro de su descontrol, Luna se impuso. Ordenó a algunos guardias proteger y evacuar a cualquier civil presente, y a otros les pidió que permanecieran con ella. Celestia se había elevado por sobre el castillo, escudriñando la inmensidad como si buscara a alguien. Pero no bien vio a Luna, dio un grito y cargó su largo cuerno, no obstante la alicornio azul fue más veloz y le lanzó un hechizo de aturdimiento, seguido de otro de inmovilidad. No pretendía luchar con ella ni mucho menos hacerle daño, sólo quería detenerla hasta que pudiera investigar el asunto y comprender por qué el eclipse había provocado esa reacción adversa en ella.

Los conjuros surtieron efecto, y la gran yegua blanca perdió el sentido y comenzó a caer, inerte, para ser inmediatamente levitada por su hermana, directamente hacia sus aposentos.

Una extraña aureola roja se extendía desde los astros eclipsados.

-.-.-.-

 _No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Me dolía todo el cuerpo al despertar. Tenía la impresión de que había hecho algo horrible, y mis sospechas se confirmaron al ver a Luna a mi lado, cubierta de polvo y con señales de haber luchado. Nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto, yo estaba tendida en el suelo, con una manta encima, y un resplandor escarlata entraba por las ventanas. ¿Acaso no había concluido el amanecer? ¿O ya estaba atardeciendo?_

— _Tia… — musitó Luna, se veía mucho más aliviada_ — _¿Cómo estás?_

— _Yo… creo que bien, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Qué sucedió, estamos bajo ataque?_

 _Luna desvió la mirada unos segundos, y respondió con un suspiro._

— _Algo así. Verás… hace un par de horas estábamos realizando nuestras tareas reales. Pero cuando tú estabas subiendo el sol… hubo un eclipse._

— _¿Qué? ¿Un eclipse? ¿Cómo es posible…?_ — _callé de repente. Me asaltó el recuerdo súbito del sol fusionándose con una esfera oscura, luego una luz poderosa, y nada más. Lo entendí rápido, y me dirigí a ella con una expresión de disculpa_ — _Oh, cielos, Luna…_

 _Inmediatamente intenté levantarme, pero ella me detuvo con un gesto de su casco._

— _No te preocupes, no eras tú en ese momento._

— _¿Te… te hice daño? ¿Le hice daño a algún poni?_

— _No, tranquila, Celestia. Aquello no duró mucho, por suerte, pero tuve que lanzarte un hechizo aturdidor, y otro inmovilizador. Lo siento._

— _Está bien, hermana, hiciste lo correcto. Sinceramente, no puedo recordar nada más allá de la luz que me envolvió._

— _¿Por qué no bajaste el sol, por qué no reaccionaste? Parecías hipnotizada_ — _noté en el tono de voz de Luna un dejo de reproche_ — _. Me preocupó mucho verte en ese estado, casi por un instante creí que ese rayo te calcinaría._

— _No lo sé, fue tan repentino… Fue como si una fuerza desconocida me poseyera, no podía pensar, no tenía control sobre mi poder. Jamás me había pasado algo así. ¿Me vieron muchos ponis? No quisiera que me temieran..._

 _Luna sonrió._

— _Créeme que te entiendo en ese aspecto._

 _La miré con detenimiento. Por un instante me asaltó un gran miedo. ¿Qué significaba ese eclipse? ¿Por qué me había afectado de esa forma? Volví a hacer el esfuerzo de pararme sobre mis cuatro cascos, y lo logré, pese al dolor. Caminé hacia la ventana más próxima y me impresionó lo que vi. El cielo de Equestria parecía anunciar un cataclismo inminente con esa coloración roja y el sol ennegrecido. No recordaba haber visto algo así en siglos, y era muy intimidante. De solo pensar en el pánico que eso debía de producir en nuestros súbditos se me erizaba el pelaje. Pero no podía permitir que me invadiera la desesperación, sino mantenerme firme. Mi hermana Luna estaba a mi lado, y eso me daba fuerzas para luchar._

— _¿Ha llegado alguna carta de Twilight?_

 _Mi pregunta se respondió sola cuando unas llamas verdes pasaron frente a mí, materializando un pergamino. Lo desdoblé rápidamente y lo leí. Efectivamente, el fenómeno no había pasado desapercibido para mi querida Twilight. Más que respuestas, me pedía instrucciones, y se ofrecía a venir a Canterlot enseguida, junto con las demás portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Sabía que debía responderle pronto, pero primero debía poner en orden mis ideas._

— _Debemos averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos. Actuar a ciegas es lo menos recomendable. ¿Pudiste ver algo más?_

 _Luna pareció contrariada, pero contestó enseguida._

— _Sí, hubo otro rayo que salió del eclipse… fue a caer al Bosque Everfree. Creo que este eclipse no es arbitrario._

— _Hmmm_ — _observé_ —, _siempre creí que esa estrella roja ocultaba algo. La vigilé durante mucho tiempo, lo mismo a los ponis que le rendían culto. Es probable que ellos tengan algo que ver en todo esto, aunque no estoy segura de cómo. ¿Crees que había una criatura de gran poder encerrada en ese planetoide?_

 _Mi pregunta tomó a Luna por sorpresa, a pesar de que parecía obvio que ella llegaría a esa conclusión. Pensé que podía ser porque ella había estado aprisionada en la luna por mil años. Pero nosotras habríamos sabido… ¿por cuánto tiempo habría estado nuestro enemigo encerrado en ese orbe rojo? Mis pensamientos se llenaron de incertidumbre._

— _No lo sé. No hay ningún registro de eso, pero… quizá es mucho más antiguo que nosotras._

 _Permanecimos en silencio unos segundos. Yo fui buscando pergamino, tinta y una pluma, y Luna sugirió enviar misivas a todo el reino para alertar a los habitantes y dar instrucciones precisas al ejército. Le dije que ella fuera con el médico de palacio para revisar sus heridas, ya que la vi hacer una mueca al moverse, pero ella insistió en que estaba bien, que no era grave, y que ahora la prioridad era Equestria. A su vez me instó a que si me sentía mal o experimentaba algún malestar, que se lo comunicara inmediatamente. Yo sentía un leve mareo, me costaba un poco concentrarme, pero no era algo que me impidiera hacerme cargo del asunto que traía entre cascos._

 _Después de un rato, sin embargo, mi percepción de la realidad parecía alterarse. No sé por qué pensaba insistentemente en el Bosque Everfree, en árboles, magia, y tenía calor. Luna se percató de eso y decidió hacerse cargo de lo que restaba hacer. Me dijo, no, me ordenó que descansara, porque me veía con mal aspecto. Yo dije que no tenía sueño, y que me preocupaba sufrir otro desborde si bajaba la guardia. Además no podía quedarme tranquila en una situación así._

— _Sólo tómate media hora. Avisaré a las cocinas que te traigan algo de té y pastel._

— _No, no tengo hambre por ahora, muchas gracias, Luna. Le enviaré esta carta a Twilight…_

— _De verdad, pienso que necesitas descansar. Tendrás que reponer fuerzas por si sufrimos un ataque._

— _Por esa misma razón quiero mantenerme alerta. Voy a organizar a la Guardia._

— _Celestia…_

 _Al ver a Luna a los ojos, me pareció sentir que ella tenía una urgencia en la que no quería involucrarme. Pero eso no podía ser posible, ¿o acaso ella sabía algo y temía decírmelo? Quizá sólo se preocupaba por mí, y era un gesto muy noble._

— _Al menos recuéstate media hora, o cuando sientas que te has repuesto. Te prometo que te mantendré informada de cuanto pueda suceder._

— _De acuerdo, pero… haz el favor de hacerte tratar tus heridas._

 _Cuando Luna se fue, me recosté en mi lecho. Cerré los ojos y traté de evaluar en frío la situación. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que recibiera una respuesta de Twilight o que mi hermana volviera con noticias. Eso me mantenía en un estado de intranquilidad e incertidumbre, sumado al temor de que aquella fuerza se apoderase de mí nuevamente. El mareo continuaba, a nivel mental se sentía como si alguien interviniera mi subconsciente. ¿Se habría creado en mí una "_ Nightmare Moon" _? No tenía sentido, por lo menos no si tomara el caso de Luna como análogo al mío. No somos iguales._

 _A los cinco minutos, yo había abandonado la cama. Deambulé por el cuarto otros cinco. Me recosté unos cinco más, pues sentí que me iba a desplomar en el suelo. Fui presa de un sueño súbito: estaba entrando en nuestro viejo castillo del Bosque Everfree. Lo recorría hasta llegar a la sala de los Elementos. No caminaba con mis cascos ni veía con mis ojos, como si me estuviera moviendo con el cuerpo de otra criatura. Todo era muy confuso, hasta que de repente la oscuridad me envolvió y volví a la realidad instantáneamente. Miré las paredes de mis aposentos como si no las reconociera, inmóvil._

 _No tenía idea de quién o qué era, pero evidentemente, por unos segundos yo había establecido una conexión con el visitante del planetoide. No sé si me asustaba más eso o que éste se diera cuenta de esa conexión. Me asomé a la ventana para examinar nuevamente el eclipse… ¿podría ser el causante de todo esto?_

 _Tuve la necesidad de salir, de tomar aire fresco, de modo que salí de mi cuarto y fui hasta el balcón, para alzar vuelo desde allí, volando en círculos por sobre la montaña que acogía a la ciudad. No sé por qué me abrasaba un calor desconocido, y parecía crecer conforme más me concentraba en la amenaza inminente. Ahora me preocupaba pensar que tal vez sería un enemigo con un potencial mágico a la altura del mío. A primera vista, no era lo suficientemente poderoso para librarse del encierro en su astro, pero era curioso que consiguiera su libertad a través de un eclipse con el sol. O bien sólo era un recurso para interceptar mi magia, aunque dudo si fuera parte de su plan afectarme a mí. Debería revisar mis conocimientos de astrología y astronomía._

 _Había dejado recomendaciones a Twilight y las portadoras de vigilar y defender Ponyville, lo mismo que a Cadence y Shining Armor en el Imperio de Cristal. Ya debía ser más o menos mediodía, era difícil saberlo con el firmamento teñido de escarlata. Vi a Luna organizar guarniciones de soldados, las cuales partían hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales. Decidí descender para compartir mis inquietudes con ella, pero entonces me envolvió un fuego iracundo…_

-.-.-.-.-

 _No recuerdo haber sentido tanta desesperación como en ese momento, cuando vi a Celestia ser alcanzada por uno de los rayos de fuego que el eclipse liberó. Pero tal vez lo peor fuera verla así, transformada en la peor versión de sí misma. Eventualmente no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más que defenderme hasta que volvió en sí. Fue como si se apagara de repente._

 _Ahora, después de que despertó, y de que comprobé que ese estado violento había sido realmente fugaz, hemos tenido una charla que me ha dejado un malestar general. Pero no me dejaré amilanar por los problemas, a pesar de que sienta que me han traicionado horriblemente._

 _Es evidente que ese astro rojo que eclipsó al sol no puede ser otro que el de Mercurio. Y que ha descendido a Equestria de una forma muy vistosa. Lo creí un ser pacífico, sabio por su itinerancia, curioso como un niño. Sin embargo, en mi mente se formaban una pregunta tras otra, y ya no estaba segura de nada. Esto podría haber sido un accidente o algo premeditado, no puedo asegurarlo con certeza. ¿O habría despertado en él una conciencia maligna? Después de todo, ni siquiera Mercurio estaba seguro de su identidad o su naturaleza. Podría haber pasado tantos siglos atrapado en el planetoide que había olvidado por qué estaba allí. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Quién lo había desterrado allí? ¿Eso sucedió aquí en la tierra, o en otro planeta?_

 _Mientras ayudaba a Celestia, dado que ella se rehusó a tomar un descanso, reflexionaba sobre todo lo que Mercurio y yo compartimos durante mi destierro. Más bien, en las pocas veces que tomamos contacto estando yo en la luna. Me replanteaba cada cosa que había sabido o creído saber de él. Por eso, resolví buscarlo, y que fuera la primera criatura de la tierra con la que hablara, así quizá me reconocería, y yo obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba. De modo que debía ganar tiempo, tratar de tomar la delantera en las vías de acción. Quería pensar que esto sólo era una visita fortuita, no planeada, e influenciada por fuerzas ajenas al habitante del planetoide rojo._

"¿Crees que había una criatura de gran poder encerrada en ese planetoide?" _. Me aterró pensar que Celestia estaba muy cerca de la verdad. Yo no le había hablado de mis conversaciones con Mercurio, aunque ella debió intuir que hubo algún contacto cuando los ponis mercurianos me trajeron ese jarrón de flores de plata. Ella sí me había contado de su observación de la estrella roja y sus sospechas acerca de la misma, trayendo a colación las teorías cósmicas que Starswirl había explicado de las civilizaciones pre-equestrianas. Por muy difíciles de comprender que fueran esas especulaciones, ya que choca la concepción de los astros como entes con ambos géneros que pueden dividirse, el acontecimiento de esta mañana podía ser considerado la primera prueba o posible demostración de la teoría._

 _Un astro se divide y da origen a dos esferas: una opaca y la otra luminosa. ¿Cómo lo habrían sabido los ponis de Marecenas y Akatenas? De tener ellos razón, no han dejado nada escrito sobre qué hacer cuando el_ solem _y el_ moles _de un cuerpo celeste se reúnen, luego de haber estado por eones separados._

 _Cuando abandoné los aposentos de Celestia, pasé rápidamente por la enfermería. El impacto contra el muro me había dejado unos moretones pero ningún golpe de gravedad severa, por eso el doctor me dio unos calmantes para el dolor. Terminada la inspección médica fui a reunirme con los capitanes de ambas guardias. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que mis soldados acudieron al llamado, la mayoría ni siquiera había dejado su puesto cuando ocurrió el eclipse. El resplandor rojo no parecía afectarles tanto como el brillo del día, o eso me dijo el capitán. Además, agregó que ningún soldado de Equestria debe bajar la guardia cuando el reino está bajo ataque, y eso me hinchó de orgullo. No obstante, le dejé la advertencia de que se cuidaran de esa luz, no sabíamos hasta qué punto podía ser perjudicial para la vista de los batponis._

 _Discutimos estrategias y planes de contingencia, y estábamos en pleno reparto de patrullas cuando uno de los soldados señaló detrás de mí, y vi a Celestia viniendo hacia nosotros, con esa aura dorada oscura. "_ Aquí vamos de nuevo" _pensé, "_ tal vez, más urgente que encontrar a Mercurio, es saber qué pasa con Celestia". _No esperé a su ofensiva y me elevé rápidamente, conjurando un hechizo aturdidor y deseando que tuviera pleno efecto. Pero ella lo esquivó, y acto seguido intentó capturarme en una esfera mágica._

— _¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Tú lo sabes!_

 _Casi me paralizó oír a Celestia exclamar así. Sonaba como si usara la voz real pero distorsionada gravemente, lo que era radicalmente distinto del tono amable y sereno que siempre utilizaba mi hermana. Mi teoría de posesión se reforzaba, ya que definitivamente no era la misma princesa Celestia la que me increpaba. No podía ser ella… por lo menos, es lo que quiero creer._

— _¿De quién me hablas?_ — _pregunté, manteniendo distancia de ella. Cuando la vi acercarse me alejé otro tanto, ya que no quería iniciar un combate tan cerca de Canterlot._

— _¡Tú lo sabes!_ — _me espetó, alcanzándome en pocos segundos con unos aleteos frenéticos._

 _Traté de llevarla hacia la cumbre de la montaña, en lo que pensaba una respuesta adecuada para darle. Ella volvía a exigirme que le respondiera, y esta vez apoyando sus palabras con ataques mágicos. Pude sentir el calor que emanaba, pero no sabía si era ella o el sol mismo, como si intentara combatir al planetoide. El aire se había puesto denso y sofocante, y pronto mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en sudor._

— _¡Yo no sé de quién me hablas, Celestia! ¡Pero por favor, tranquilízate, entre las dos haremos frente al problema, ya lo ubicaremos!_

 _Lejos de calmarla, aquella contestación la enervó más. Entonces invocó una esfera de energía ígnea y la lanzó hacia mí con tal violencia que escapé por unos pelos, aunque la pared de la montaña detrás de mí quedó destrozada y no tardó en formarse una gran nube de polvo y escombros. En un vuelo raudo me percaté de que ella me había perdido de vista, y presa de un espíritu violento inusitado, la sorprendí por detrás con el hechizo más poderoso que se me ocurrió._

 _Por desgracia, Celestia había vuelto en sí justo en ese instante. Oí su voz suave llamándome…_

-.-.-.-

 _No habían pasado demasiadas horas de la primera posesión cuando caí otra vez… Pero fue diferente, porque tuve visiones muy parciales de lo que hacía mi cuerpo. Me encontraba en una especie de limbo semi-consciente, y me pregunté si esto era lo que Luna había pasado cuando era Nightmare Moon. Nunca me atreví a preguntárselo. Era extraño porque a mi alrededor todo era furia incontrolable, emociones poderosas, y yo apenas era un alma atemorizada y perpleja. Evidentemente, estaba encerrada dentro de lo más profundo de mi inconsciente._

— _¡Celestia! ¡Celestia! ¡Perdóname, por favor…!_

 _Me costó reconocer la voz de Luna, lo mismo que el lugar donde estaba. Sabía que no era el castillo. A través de mi borrosa vista pude distinguir rocas, y a los ejos, formas que sugerían construcciones. Había otros ponis a nuestro alrededor, con armaduras doradas unos, y armaduras plateadas otros, supuse que Luna había movilizado a toda la guardia. Mi boca se había resecado, y tosí copiosamente; además hacía un calor inimaginable para esta época._

— _Celestia… Oh hermana mía… Perdóname por haberte atacado así, yo..._

 _Me incorporé como pude, y la miré. Sus ojos turquesa, llorosos, imploraban perdón. Entonces comprendí lo que había pasado, basándome en mis breves visiones y en lo que había especulado respecto al asunto. Esbocé una sonrisa para tranquilizarla._

— _Perdóname a mí, Luna, por no ser tan fuerte para resistir… No sé qué tan… qué tan peligrosa puedo ser cuando aquello me posee. Estoy segura de que no tuviste opción, pero tendremos que hablar de esto con mucha seriedad. Ahora, realmente necesito descansar._

 _A pesar de que me dolía casi todo el cuerpo, no expresé nada de mis dolencias para no aumentar la consternación de Luna. Empecé a sentir una opresión en el pecho, al pensar que debía estar muy fuera de mí al punto de que ella se vio obligada a atacar con dureza. Pero no podía culparla, ella estaba protegiendo a nuestros súbditos. Insistió en que me revisaran antes de hacer nada, y yo accedí de buena gana para calmar a mi hermana y también a los soldados, que se mostraban algo nerviosos por lo ocurrido._

 _Ya debía de haber pasado hacia mucho el mediodía. Yo elegí un salón en el nivel más bajo del castillo, cerca de las mazmorras. Tuve que decidir si lo que iba a comunicar debía saberlo sólo Luna, o si debía hacer partícipes también a los mandos del Ejército, Cadence y Twilight. Quizá de momento convenía que sólo ella lo supiera, y que lo revelara cuando fuera el momento oportuno. De modo que quedamos a solas, y rogué tener el tiempo suficiente para hablar con mi hermana, ya que no sabía de cuanto disponía para ser yo misma._

— _Escúchame, Luna. Quiero hablar de esto contigo primero porque no estoy segura de que tengamos otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Creo que tengo una conexión mental con el ser del planetoide rojo. Estuvo en nuestro castillo, pude verlo claramente, pero no sé lo que pasó allí, y tengo la sensación de que ha pasado por Ponyville… de allí, no sé. No puedo afirmar que sea él quien toma control de mí, pero empiezo a dudar de que este sea un problema con nosotras._

— _¿Sientes que alguien más te utiliza para llegar a…?_ — _pero Luna no terminó su pregunta._

— _Es posible… y si fuera el caso…_ — _di un suspiro, no era fácil lo que iba a decir, pero era muy necesario_ — _no dudes en llamar a los Elementos de la Armonía. Por favor, Luna, esto es importante. Si no hallamos otra forma de resolver este problema, si me vuelvo una amenaza para Equestria, hazle entender a las portadoras que es por el bien de todos. Te juro, Luna, que me dolió tanto tener que desterrarte por mil años… que no me amedrenta en absoluto ser yo a quien le toque pasar por ello, pues sé que Equestria estará en buenos cascos. Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer, por amor a nuestro reino y a ti, mi querida hermana._

 _No me esperé su abrazo, pero lo correspondí muy afectuosamente._

-.-.-.-

La vista de aquel halo ígneo cruzando el cielo hacia el verde Everfree había sembrado pánico en el sencillo pueblo ponyvillense, ya de por sí aterrado e impactado por un eclipse completamente inusual. No eran esos eclipses de sol y luna que las princesas solían regalar al reino. El astro diurno había sido interceptado por un orbe de rojo oscuro, en el que pudo verse, apenas por unos segundos, una silueta como la que Nightmare Moon había dejado en la luna al ser aprisionada en esta. Entonces siguieron los destellos y todo el cielo pasó del celeste al carmesí.

Daba mucho más miedo que cuando Discord había instalado allí la Capital Mundial del Caos, y a cada minuto anochecía y amanecía.

La princesa Twilight estaba en el balcón de la biblioteca cuando aquello empezó, redactando un informe. Casi volcó su tintero al notar el súbito cambio. Vio a su asistente Spike salir apresuradamente de la biblioteca, y como él, quedó petrificada al contemplar tal fenómeno, al igual que todos los transeúntes mañaneros.

Rarity compartía un exquisito desayuno con su hermanita Sweetie Belle en la Boutique. Justamente alababa los colores del amanecer hasta que notó que, en vez de tornarse claro y diáfano, se enrojecía. Abandonó su desayuno y le ordenó a Sweetie que no se moviera, mientras salía a ver qué ocurría allá afuera. Quedó tan impactado que ni siquiera notó a la pequeña potrilla blanca soltando un grito detrás de ella.

Algo similar ocurría en Sweet Apple Acres, donde la abuela Smith y sus nietos mayores, que ya se disponían para trabajar, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo. Applebloom se escondió detrás de Applejack, mientras la abuela y Big Macintosh intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

Los animales habían invadido en tropel la casa de Fluttershy, alertados antes de tiempo por sus instintos de lo que pasaría. Ella intentaba contenerlos a todos, incluso a su conejo Angel, que no se desprendía de ella por nada. Eso evitó que ella viera el eclipse y sintiera el pánico que transmitía.

Por su parte, Rainbow Dash despertó al oír los gritos asustados y sorprendidos de los ponis, por eso lo vio en su apogeo, cuando se asomaba a la ventana de su cuarto para ver por qué tanto escándalo. Apenas alcanzó a exclamar algo cuando una bola de fuego pasó a un lado de su casa, aumentando la temperatura unos cuantos grados. Inmediatamente, la pegaso desplegó alas y salió volando de allí.

Los sentidos especiales hicieron a Pinkie Pie saltar de la cama y correr afuera enseguida, sin importar si despertaba a los Cake y a sus hijos. Quedó impresionada con el espectáculo, observándolo hasta el final con ojos grandes y desorbitados y con un prolongado "Woooooow". No sospechó de lo que realmente significaba hasta que se percató de la histeria desatada en las calles de Ponyville. Así cayó en la cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Una vez reunidas, las seis ponis pusieron cascos a la obra para tranquilizar, organizar y poner a resguardo a los pueblerinos. La carta de Twilight para la princesa Celestia disparó para Canterlot convertida en fuego verde por Spike, más rápido de lo que ninguna carta había sido despachada. Fue una tarea ardua evitar que Ponyville perdiera la cabeza, aunque en cierta forma ya era costumbre que hubiera incidentes de todo tipo en el pacífico poblado.

Finalmente, las seis ponis regresaron a la biblioteca luego de chequear que todo estuviera bien en sus casas. Fue cuando llegó la respuesta de Celestia, que decía que estaban investigando el asunto en Canterlot y que por el momento se encargaran de cuidar el pueblo, sin olvidar permanecer en alerta. Además agregaba que tuvieran en constante vigilancia al Bosque Everfree, y que le informaran enseguida de cualquier fenómeno o manifestación extraña.

Así lo hicieron hasta que aquel ser salió del bosque. Su fisonomía era la de un unicornio, pero por lo demás era totalmente atípica. Su melena flameaba como la de un alicornio, era de color rojo con pintas oscuras, y parecía estar cubierto de una armadura parda. Twilight intentó comunicarse con él pero aparentemente no le entendía, y la confrontación se desató más pronto de lo que habían esperado. Pese a que el invasor vacilaba en sus ataques, no por eso estos eran menos feroces. La pelea concluyó bruscamente cuando el unicornio desapareció de súbito; seguramente se había teletransportado a otro lugar. El problema era saber a dónde.


End file.
